


A Sheer Test of Limits

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Attraction, Banter, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frenemies, Friends With Benefits, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Really Can’t, I'm Crawling Under A Rock Y'all, Love/Hate, Married Newt/Thomas, Mild Language, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, anyway...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Lust is what I felt, Teresa,” he tells her. “There’s a difference. Including anger among other things because you keep pushing my buttons. What is it that you want me to say, huh? That I’m attracted to you? I shouldn’t be. I should hate you, but I don’t and I don’t know why.”“I do,” Teresa utters, walking over to gather her own shoes. Every single thing she did only ended in failure. The one thing that she got out of this lesson was that although he continually tries to deny it, Minho is indeed indescribably attracted to her not to mention continuously conflicted as to why the raven-haired male has these feelings in the first place. He was indeed right about not wanting to revisit their friendship because it’ll be just as painful this time around compared to how it didn’t evolve harboring feelings. Trading insults along with burying them seemed much easier. “I can help you with that. I can help you keep them hidden until you’re ready to explore whatever it is you’re feeling.”Or Teresa decides to let Minho experiment with her in the infamous friends with benefits route to get to the main source of his conflictive feelings. Will the plan work?
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Minho (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. I. Experiment, Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh so... *blushes* Yeah. Um, yeah. *chuckles nervously* I don't know! *buries face in hands*
> 
> I kept serving up Minresa content and um, yeah, theres uh... *blushes again*
> 
> Enjoy the read? Oh, my gosh I'm shutting up now! *scurries away*
> 
> x

“Hey,” It caught the twenty-five-year-old off guard. An innocent greeting made by the one person he wholeheartedly loathed. Before Teresa had approached him, the raven-haired male was in the middle of drinking a glass of champagne, silently watching his married best friends--Newt and Thomas--perform their toast, thanking every single of the guests for attending. That’s when Minho felt a light tapping on his right shoulder and he locked eyes with a shade of familiar blue ones. “Um, can I talk to you for a second?”

It’s funny to him, considering he never noticed her presence the entire reception. She’s dressed in a champagne high low lace dress, with the neckline of the dress a V-neck with spaghetti straps, and a floral lace fabric at the bottom. She wore silver high heels to match with it and her hair was styled in a braided low updo with soft curls. Minho wouldn’t admit this to her face, but she looked absolutely stunning. Not receiving a response, Teresa awkwardly tugged at the fabric of her dress. Then, Minho spoke, “Sure. What’s up?”

Teresa opened her mouth only to immediately shut it. Minho sighed. “Listen, if you’ve got nothing to say Teresa then why don’t you go say a toast to the lucky couple instead?” he suggested, tone bitter. “I’m sure you have a lot more to say to them then you do to me.” His words didn’t affect her as she’s used to his true feelings about her, which often involve sarcasm and hurtful remarks. Instead, Teresa looks around briefly at the conversing crowd, complementing on what to do. He caught a strong whiff of her perfume, and its intoxicating smell made a light groan spill from his lips, restraining himself from wanting more of it.

More of her.

“I wonder…” Teresa spoke out loud, observing an area where it’s least crowded. Eventually, she spots the isolated area that strongly resembles a tunnel of love except it is decorated in grass and pink roses. That’s where she’ll take Minho to properly talk. So that’s exactly what she does, grabbing hold of his tuxedo fabricated shoulder, leading him toward the area, almost making a mess of spilled champagne as it slips from out of Minho’s hand. Once they’re close enough to drown out all the noise, Teresa dismissed his hand, facing him. “Here should be perfect. No one can bother us here. So, what I wanted to talk to you about Minho was that I think we’ve both gotten off on the wrong foot throughout the ten years we’ve known each other and today seeing our closest friends happy made me realize that I would like for us to start over.”

The idea made him laugh. The mere thought of him and Teresa rekindling a broken friendship just for the sake of Thomas’ longtime romantic history with Newt thoroughly amused him to bits. Yes, he disliked Teresa immensely, but he only showed her some sort of kindness for Thomas’ sake. For their friend group’s sake. Now that change was evolving the group, Minho never once thought of the idea of making some type of amends with Teresa. Especially on his best friend’s wedding day of all days.

“Look I get what you’re trying to do, Teresa,” he said, walking closer toward her. Teresa took one step back, surprised at how close the two actually were. “I really do, but I have no interest in being friends with someone like you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to the reception with a glass of champagne that has my name on it. You’re free to join me if you want, but I prefer you not too.”

His insult doesn’t make her cry, only makes her even more curious.

“Okay. Minho,” she calls out, briefly pausing before speaking again. “I don’t understand what I did to make you hate me so much. I would like to know why.”

He scoffed. “I don’t hate you, Teresa. I don’t particularly like you, but…” He trailed off, deciding on what to say next to her. “I always admired how tough you are.”

“What?”

“Your curiosity?” he reminded her. “You wanted to know what it is that you did to make me hate you so much. Well, it turns out I don’t entirely. There. I answered it.”

“But I—” Teresa struggled to get the words out. “I have one more thing to say to you, Minho, please.”

“No. I should leave,” he proposed, walking forward, only for Teresa to stop him dead in his tracks. Teresa’s breath trembles. She says, “Do you know what it’s like… when you have someone who acknowledges your presence… a person who won’t truly talk to you? It becomes frustrating. Annoying even. It’s like you’re a wall.”

Minho shook his head, knowing where this conversation was headed.

Her voice quavers. “And this wall that you’ve built up is slowly cracking…” Her lip quivers. “…Until someone comes along and breaks it to let you out. So, tell me… how do I finally break through? Just tell me, and I’ll do it.” Then there's a gasping sob that spills from her mouth as she stood before him, clutching his suit with both hands, afraid that if she’d let go, she would face another closed wall.

One that held his buried, true feelings.

“Teresa, I’ve made myself perfectly clear.“

She thought of the one thing she could do to make him listen, and that was a kiss. A kiss to make him feel something. Anything. A reaction is what she wanted most of her longtime frenemy, and it’s already planned out automatically inside Minho’s head as he watched her leaned upward toward him, clinging to his suit. He turns away, feeling her slowly move back. “What are you playing at, Agnes? As if I’d ever—Just how desperate are you?”

That brings out a low chuckle in her.

“You’re putting your guard up again. You felt something.”

Minho moves past her, but Teresa grabs a hold of his shoulder, keeping him in place. He resisted her touch.

“God, Do you feel anything, Minho?” Teresa accused. “Do you even have a bloody soul?”

“Of course I do, Teresa. It’s just less intact when you’re around.”

“That’s complete bullshit.”

“It’s the truth.”

“Ah, fuck it,” Teresa swore, undoing the pin that held up her braided hair, falling down to her shoulders in a swift motion. _Keeping looking at me_ , her blue eyes continually sent out that message to the Asian as Teresa’s silver heels soon followed, purposefully tossing one after the other behind her shoulder, still looking onward. If he wasn’t going to openly admit his feelings, then Teresa decided on slowly tormenting him until he broke. In other words seduction. Minho’s gaze was piercing, as if he was already done slowly undressing her with his own eyes.

“Agnes.” His tone was impatient, but his facial expression gave no clue as to why. Teresa knew exactly why. Her plan was slowly working its magic. Then he’s grabbing ahold of both her shoulders, and it ignites a moan from out of the woman’s mouth. They lock eyes, and Teresa’s felt a light jolt down south. “You want to know the other thing I don’t particularly like about you? You love taking risks.”

“Anything else?”

“Yeah, I like that in a girl.” One minute, Minho’s widely smirking at Teresa, then she’s being cornered near a patch of flowered grass by him, mouth firmly pressed against her own. His tongue eagerly stroked Teresa’s bottom lip, pleading for entrance, and Teresa parted her lips, giving him access. He then slips his tongue inside of her mouth and they continue to consume one another, until Minho reigns victorious, ears ringing with moans and whimpers from Teresa. She clutched his shoulders when he hoisted her up. Then, it’s over as quickly as it had begun when Minho unhooked her legs, setting her down.

“Nice try,” Minho pants, wiping his mouth as if disgusted. Teresa was slowly recovering from her own daze, straightening her dress. He shook his head. “No matter what you try I’m not going to give you a proper answer, Teresa. I have no interest in rekindling a friendship or what just happened between us just now.”

“You _felt_ something, Minho.”

“Lust is what I felt, Teresa,” he tells her. “There’s a difference. Including anger among other things because you keep pushing my buttons. What is it that you want me to say, huh? That I’m attracted to you? I shouldn’t be. I should hate you, but I don’t and I don’t know why.”

“I do,” Teresa utters, walking over to gather her own shoes. Every single thing she did only ended in failure. The one thing that she got out of this lesson was that although he continually tries to deny it, Minho is indeed indescribably attracted to her not to mention continuously conflicted as to why the raven-haired male has these feelings in the first place. He was indeed right about not wanting to revisit their friendship because it’ll be just as painful this time around compared to how it didn’t evolve harboring feelings. Trading insults along with burying them seemed much easier. “I can help you with that. I can help you keep them hidden until you’re probably ready to whatever it is you’re feeling.”

In other words, become friends with benefits. They’re already longtime frenemies so why not explore that territory without using words, but actions? In their own way, the two are sexually attracted to one another. Including their yearlong tension that seemingly explodes whenever they’re in a room together. Honestly, the possibilities were endless.

He’s not ready to actually touch base on whatever he’s truly feeling so until then she’ll help explore those conflicts in a completely different way. So will Teresa. As best as she can. She knows how much he _wants_ and she _wants_ it too. Badly.

Teresa drops her heels for the second time, not caring where they winded up. She walks briskly over to Minho, their faces inches away from one another. Then she leans directly close to his ear, whispering into it, “Let me help you, Min.” He glances down to see Teresa quickly unfasten his own belt, and it falls at his feet in the grass with a loud clunk. His pants were open, revealing his clothed, aching cock. “Let me help,” she whispers inside Minho’s ear, nibbling on it, while her hands traveled further down south. “Relax.”

Minho’s eyes fluttered closed, chewing on his lower lip to suppress a groan. Her hands found his bulge, squeezing it experimentally, anticipating his reaction as her movements consisted of slow, teasing movements. “Teresa, please,” he breathes out, surprising her. “I.. I can’t take the teasing.” Taking his words to heart, Teresa purposely continues tormenting him, until his hips are thrusting upwards, trying to make her hand trail further down only to fail. “Damnit, Agnes! Touch me already!”

“Oh, you want me to do something, Minho?” Teresa innocently asked, putting an end to her strokes. “That wasn’t the response I was looking for.”

She heard the Asian whine in protest from the loss. “I can’t do anything without you telling me, Minho. So what is it that you want from me?”

“I want you to jerk me off, Teresa,” he begged. “Please.”

“You want my hand here?” To prove a point, Teresa’s hand dipped inside Minho’s boxers and the raven-haired male nearly came apart from the touch alone. She smiled in satisfaction watching him shudder as he took hold of it. “Is there where you want my hand, Minho? On your dick?”

“Yes,” his voice cracks, “Yes.”

“Do you want this?”

“You know I do.”

“You want me to touch you?”

“Yes. Fuck, yes.”

“You want me to make you cum?”

“Yes, Teresa. I want you to make me cum.”

She grins, surprised to see him so vulnerable before her. “How bad?”

“So fucking bad.”

Her hand is on his dick, moving up and down, and he moans.

“Shh, there are people still around that can hear us,” Teresa warned him, slowly jerking him off. Minho hums in agreement, writhing in pleasure. To the woman’s surprise, Minho cupped her face, filling his moans inside her mouth as they continually kissed. He broke it after feeling Teresa’s hand jerk faster, his head lolling back to harshly pant. This was too much for him, and she could see by the way he’s eagerly rolling his hips. “You want me to go slower?”

“Don’t you dare,” he growled and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull when she moved her hand even faster. Teresa watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. She can’t believe a woman like her had a major effect like that on a man, especially Minho Park of all people. Either that or he was cumming. He was. “Ah, fuck! Teresa, I’m gonna—“ He gasps loudly. “I’m gonna! I’m fucking gonna--!”

Taking the warning, Teresa silenced Minho’s loud scream with a kiss. His whole body shook as he came all over Teresa’s hand. He bite harshly on the girl’s lower lip, drawing out a whimper from her. Minho slowly started to come down from his own high, relaxing against Teresa’s lips as they kissed a few more times before pulling away. Aside from the continuous panting, Teresa removes her own hand, taking a moment to clean it off in the grass.

When she comes back, Minho is still standing at the same point, quietly watching her. She tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, glancing up at him, shyly. “What you just did,” he breathes, still harshly panting. “Teresa, you… that was the best hand job I’ve had from a woman in a long time.”

That stifled a laugh out of her. “Would you care for another?”

“No.” He cleared his throat. “I’ve had enough for one night.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” he agreed, but didn’t move from his spot. “Do you need me?” he asks, referring to her condition. “I mean, I uh, can if you need me t—“

“No,” she cuts him off, smiling small. “I mean I’m okay.”

“Okay.”

“Well, um…” Teresa clears her own throat. She awkwardly gestures at the entrance in which they came. “I think we should be heading back? Thomas and Newt will be wondering where we are.”

“Right,” he agreed, silently walking beside her. “So, what you said back there about helping me back there? You meant…”

“Possibly becoming friends with benefits?” she guesses, already knowing the answer. “With no strings attached?”

He nodded.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I meant by helping you,” she clarifies. “Are you up for it once a week?”

To him it would be just plain fucking, but to her it would mean he would eventually feel something. Non sexually. She was going to help him potentially explore those feelings he kept hidden, even though it meant that he’d continually plow her to smithereens each time they linked up. They’d be close like before, but a different time of close. In the meantime they were fine with starting off fresh.

“Once a week,” he agreed and she firmly nodded, looking ahead as they quietly walked out. Minho feels her coming closer toward him. Then, she says, “I’ll break that rule tomorrow just this once given I haven’t been properly,” to place emphasis on the topic, Teresa takes Minho’s hands and lets them roam her body, filling her up. “ _Satisfied_.”

His body twitched. “When?”

"Tomorrow," she says.

"Screw tomorrow." Minho growled, pulling her close. "I'll satisfy you right here, right now. You've satisfied me enough."

Teresa moans. She could feel heat from all the way down there.

"Any other rules?"

“There are two. One, no saying that you love me. Two, only the two of us know.” she informs. “Thomas and Newt can never know. If we’re around them then we’ll just argue like always do. Sounds good to you?”

That didn’t seem to bother him.

"Well, shall we get started? I'm more than ready," he whispers against her lips, "I'm going to make you scream my name, Teresa Agnes."


	2. II. Experiment, Part II

His one free hand that was wrapped around Teresa's waist set itself free, while both hands began to experiment with the floral lace fabric of her dress. Then he drops to his knees, hands still holding it up. “What are you doing down there?” Teresa asked, curious. “Yeah, this lace isn’t going to work for me,” he complained, staring directly into Teresa’s eyes, ripping the fabric. “If Thomas asks you what happened you’ll say a tree branch did it while you were walking back.”

“Y—You owe me another dress!” Teresa shouted, looking down at her ripped dress, supported by a matching champagne skirt from underneath. Minho didn’t really care at the moment, he was indescribably horny and he wanted to fulfill his promise of giving her the biggest orgasm of her life. He stood up, balling up the fabric in his hands and tossing it over his head. Teresa was fuming, while Minho innocently smiled, enjoying her reaction. “You know, it would’ve been nicer if you’ve just asked before ripping a woman’s fabric off!”

“What?” He smiles wider. “It didn’t turn you on in the least bit? Imagine if it would’ve been those panties of yours,” At that sly comment, Minho purposely licks the corners of his lips. Teresa’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. “Are you wearing any? I can just imagine how soaked they must be by now. Just enough for me to rip them off with my teeth?”

“Shut up!” Teresa shouted, her breath shaky as she felt herself feeling warm southwards. Minho backed her up against one of the grass roses displays, eyes remaining locked on hers as he brought a free hand down towards her cunt, jamming one finger inside. Teresa gasped, clutching his shoulder. “Damn.” Minho swore as he slid in two more fingers, becoming instantly consumed by how quickly loose she had become from just a few strokes. “Are you always this wet?”

“Sorry,” she says, as if it’s an unspeakable crime.

“No, don’t apologize,” A look of sincerity in his eyes, “I mean it just makes my job even easier now. I won’t give the satisfaction of my fingers just yet. I’ll give you something much better.”

And then he withdrew them, cleaning them off with his mouth. Then he takes her hand and leads them over to the grass, where Minho sits down first and she follows. He lessens her confusion by kissing her and she responds as they fall down together. Minho trails kisses down Teresa’s body until he is face to face with her panties. Smirking, Minho bends down, taking it in between his teeth and ripping it smooth off. 

“Not only do you owe me a new dress, Park,” she pants. “but you owe me a new pair of underwear.”

“Consider this as me owing you,” he says, looking up at her before dipping his head between her legs, putting his tongue to work.

Teresa arched her back and her hands glided down to Minho’s raven hair, tugging it as gasps were forced out of her as she moaned uncontrollably. His tongue penetrated her pussy, glancing up often to see Teresa’s face, but only saw that her head was thrown back and digging her nails into his scalp as leverage. With every cry of pleasure, Minho chuckled to himself, wondering if any of Teresa’s past boyfriends ever had an opportunity to relish in her pleasurable screams. He already knew the answer to that, and knew that neither one of them could’ve possibly had made it that far. Only he could have at it now, not them.

He needed to hear Teresa say it. He needed confirmation. He knew pleasure made you say anything that came out of your mouth, but he knew deep down Teresa wouldn’t do that because unlike other girls he’s been with, she’s most trustworthy and unconditionally honest. His mouth pulled away. “Tell me, is this cunt mine? Am I the only person that can make you feel this way? Make you this wet?”

Teresa refused to answer, too busy lost in her own pleasure. 

Minho bite down, drawing out a pleasurable scream from the woman below him. 

“Yours!” she wailed. “It’s yours, Minho!”

“Who does your cunt belong to?” Minho asked once more. “Tell me, Teresa.”

“It’s fucking yours!” she screams, thighs shaking. “It’s all yours!”

“That’s right.” A light slap to her clit had her gasping for air.

“Does anyone else have the right to touch it?”

“No, only you do!” Teresa told him. “Only you…” He continued to eat her out. Licking. Sucking. Biting. He could feel her clit pulsing. Any minute she was going to cum, but before that brink could happen Minho decided to stick to what he originally planned out. “Say my name, Teresa,” he orders calmly. 

“Minho,” she breathed. 

“Again,” he repeats, pulling his mouth away from her. 

“Minho.” 

He grabs her hips and dives right back in. “Louder, Teresa.”

“Minho!” she shouted. He could feel how close she is now, and he’s willing to keep pushing her. He slaps her clit, this time harder and it makes her make a noise that sounds like a tie between an orgasm and a light moan; “Louder!” he shouted at her, chasing his own orgasm by thrusting his hips against the grass. “Fucking scream it!” 

“MINHO!” Teresa screamed loudly as she came. Her whole body shook, making Minho drink every last ounce of cum as her body slowly began to relax. After swallowing, Minho crawled up to her until he reached her lips, and they kissed sloppily. She bit down harshly on Minho’s lower lip, and that put an end to Minho’s chasing. He swore loudly, body still, moaning as he came. He rested up against the crook of Teresa’s neck, catching his breath. They both take a minute or two before getting situated, their backs turned to one another. Minho walks over to Teresa, handing her the fabric. “Don’t want to lose that now do we?”

Teresa nodded in agreement, looking on as Minho carefully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, leaning in close.

“I’ll see you in one week,” Minho murmured. “In the meantime we have a reception to go back to.”

“Right.” Teresa whispered, now walking beside him. “See you in one week.”

“See you then,” Minho whispered one last time. “How are you feeling?”

“A little sore, but I’ll be alright.”

The two head back into the drunken, happy crowd of people. Not spotting Newt or Thomas, Minho takes Teresa’s hand, leading her over to the dance floor. She understood why, given they had to pretend like the two didn’t just have a secret randevu together. Teresa rests her head against Minho’s chest as the two gently sway together. In the middle of their dance, Minho gets Teresa’s attention, motioning over his shoulder and Thomas makes his way over toward them while Newt follows.

“There you guys are!” Thomas says and Teresa’s cheeks heated up from embarrassment. “Oh, no Teresa what happened to your dress?”

“A tree branch got it,” she explains, lying through her teeth. Thomas nods. “It’s okay. I can always buy a new one.”

“Yeah, interesting how that happened.” Newt had a knowing smirk on his face as he looked directly at the dress’s condition. Minho complains how clumsy Teresa is and Teresa retaliated by calling him a jackass.

“You’re so damn annoying!”

“Takes one to know one.”

“Guys!” Newt shouts, annoyed. “Do I need to remind you that it’s me and Tommy’s special day today? Stop your bickering!” 

“Sorry,” The two said in unison.

“Well, I’m glad to see that you’re okay.” Thomas spoke, then he grabbed Teresa’s hand. “Cake?”

“Oh, definitely!” He laughs at that. “Lead the way, Tom!”

Thomas looks over his shoulder. “What about you, Minho?”

“No thanks,” he declined. “I’ve already had my fill.”

“Suit yourself.” Thomas says with a shrug, but Teresa clearly got that message, wanting to deck him but nonetheless followed her best friend. 

“Some wedding, huh?” Minho asked, nudging Newt’s shoulder.

“Some wedding, Min.”


End file.
